1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to a headband cover. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a headband cover for detachable attachment to a headband of a headphone. The disclosure also presents a headband for a headphone as well as a headphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headphones are known in the art. FIG. 1 shows an example of a headphone 100. In the existing art, the headphone 100 typically comprises a headband 110. Typically, but not necessarily, the headband 110 is an arced headband. The headband 110 is configured to extend along a portion of a head of a user, or wearer, of the headphone 100. Each headband end 120 is provided with a respective earpiece 130. Each of the two earpieces 130 comprises respective speaker elements, etc. (not shown), as is common in the existing art. The earpieces 130 also provide a volume around the ears of the user such that the headphone may be worn conveniently by the user and such that the sound listening experience is satisfactory when using the headphone 100.
Recently, the fields of technology and fashion in the field of headphones have started to merge. Efforts have been made to personalize headphones such that the users of headphones may express and differentiate themselves. Unfortunately, commonly worn headphones continue to lack features enabling expression of individual taste and style. In an attempt to overcome this disadvantage, the United States Patent Application Publication US 2013/0136293 A1 proposes a headphone with an interchangeable décor strip.